


A Day of Unexpected Truths

by ObsidianCreates



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: I mean hopefully I'm writing a Dakavendish fic after all XD, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mishap with Doof's Inators causes things to happen, Tried to make the vibes as close to the show as possible, Will Cavendish finally get the clue that Dakota is in love with him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCreates/pseuds/ObsidianCreates
Summary: While cleaning up some Inators scavenged from the ruins of Doof's old building, an accidental misfire of a truth-telling Inator causes an...interestingday for Cavendish and Dakota. How many truthful confessions or casual comments will it take before Cavendish realizes that, perhaps, Dakota thinks of him as more than a friend?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 118
Kudos: 100





	1. The Plot-Device-Inator of Getting Things Rolling

"Cav, come on, let me fix the tire.”

“No, I’ve got it! I will prove to you that I _can_ fix a tire, and that the _incidents_ you’re so worried about were simply bad luck.”

“Bad luck four times? _In four days?”_

“... Was it really consecutive? Oh, nevermind that. This time I, Balthazar Cavendish, shall fix a tire _without_ dying!”

“If you insist... I guess I _can_ just head over to Dr. D if I need a new time machine...”

“It will _not_ be needed!”

“... What are we, like, four blocks away? Yeah, I could make it over there on foot.”

“Have a _little_ faith.”

“I do, I have faith this’ll go wrong.”

Cavendish groans in frustration.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow Dr. D, you scavenged all this from the rubble of your building?” Milo says, looking at the heaps of junk littering his backyard.

“Are we sure he didn’t just bring the rubble here?” Zack comments, kicking a broken piece of machinery. “Ow! Ow, bad idea!”

Melissa snorts. “Well yeah, it’s _metal.”_

“ _Important_ metal,” Doofenshmirtz agrees. “So no more kicking it! Except-except this one, the Kick-It-Up-A-Notch-Inator!”

A small musical sting comes from nowhere as Doof throws out his hands to dramatically present the device.

Zack looks around, a little freaked out. “Where exactly did that come from?”

“No idea!” Doof shouts with the same tone he’d used before. He relaxes again. “Anywho... I do need some help _sorting_ through all of this, I uh... well the organization kind of got messed up when it all crashed...”

“There was never any to begin with,” Norm’s head chimes in.

“Why does he have that again?” Zack whispers.

“I think he’s lonely,” Milo whispers back.

The kids let Doof and Norm keep bickering as they start looking through the piles.

“What’s this one?” Melissa asks, holding up a small hand-held Inator.

“Ah, that’s my Truth-Extractor-Inator! See, I planned to use it on my brother _Roger_ when he was mayor of the city. It makes you tell nothing but the truth, all day, _but_ you don’t even _notice_ you’re telling the truth all the time! Because otherwise you could, you know, just shut your mouth or go home or... or eat something every time you want to talk.”

He takes the device, and smiles. “Ooooh, oh this one is still intact! The only problem with it was I could never get the _range_ right, for some reason it’s stuck with about a four-block range- oops!”

A bright green ray shoots out of the gun, right over the fence of Milo’s yard.

Everyone stares at where the ray had gone for a solid ten seconds.

Then all eyes turn to Doof.

“He-he... my mistake... ah, but it’s alright! It only last for a day or so, so _if_ it even hits somebody, how much truth can they tell in just _one day,_ right?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cavendish-”

“No, no, I’ve almost done it- huzzah! I’ve done it, I’ve put the tire back on!”

Cavendish gets back into the drivers seat, ready to take off-

“You’ve got road dirt on your face. And on your jacket.”

“What? Oh, good heavens!”

“I told you to put on your work jumpsuit _before_ we left-”

“Oh, do _not_ start this again. Fine, I shall put it on _now,_ happy?”

Cavendish opens his door again to go to the back of the van, and Dakota goes back to his chips.

Just before Cavendish opens the back door, a bright green ray shoots right through the open driver’s side door, hitting Dakota.

“What on Earth was that light?” Cavendish asks as he opens the back of the van.

“What light?”

“That _green_ light!”

“No, the light’s been yellow the whole time we’ve been sittin’ here. It might be broken, actually.”

Cavendish grits his teeth. “Oh... nevermind,” he sighs heavily. He grabs his trash collector’s jumpsuit, quickly puts it on, and gets back into the van.

“Ugh, I _despise_ these things,” he says, pulling at it’s collar. “They look ridiculous. Humiliating.”

Dakota shrugs. “Eh, they’re not that bad. Pretty breathable, and you look cute in yours.”

“Mmm, yes-”

Cavendish’s eyes widen. He takes a second to process what he just heard.

“I look _what?”_

“You look cute,” Dakota says casually. “Good. Handsome. Really flatters your frame.”

“What are- what do you- I beg your pardon-”

“You okay?”

“I- I- that was completely inappropriate for a work environment!” Cavendish snaps, trying to ignore the sudden blush he feels in his face (he’s not sure _why_ it’s there, but he will blame _embarrassment_ for as long as he possibly can).

Dakota shrugs again. “It’s true.”

Cavendish has no idea how to respond. He just looks away, and starts driving.

Dakota goes back to his chips again, seemingly unbothered by how _outlandish_ his comments had been. 

And by how completely flustered he’s made his work partner.


	2. Catchy Tunes as Denial Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota odd mood continues, as does Cavendish's inability to take a hint.

Cavendish refuses to make eye contact as he and Dakota get out of the van to grab their gear.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re bein’ really weird,” Dakota remarks.

“I’m fine,” Cavendish says stiffly.

“... Yeah, I don’t believe you.”

“Well, that’s hardly _my_ problem, now is it?”

“Come on,” Dakota says, dragging out the last word. “You know you want to open up, you always feel better when you vent.”

Cavendish hesitates. “Did you really mean it when...”

“When what?”

“... I mean, what _possibly_ drove you to make those comments about my... appearance, in this jumpsuit?”

“Oh, that? I dunno, just said what I thought.”

“... So you _meant_ it?”

“Course I did. You’re a good-looking guy, Cavendish.”

Cavendish pauses. No-one’s... ever actually said that to him before. Well, his mom would call him handsome when he was child, but that was more to encourage him to comb his hair and keep his clothes clean.

“Aww, hey, you’re _blushing._ That’s adora-”

Cavendish snaps out of it, sweeps up his equipment into his arms, and runs off. “Let’s get going, alien trash waits for no man!”

Dakota watches him, and smiles. Yup. That thing _really_ flatters Cav’s frame.

After a moment he goes back to grabbing his stuff. Then throws on his tunes, and heads over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota does a little shimmy-dance as he works. Cavendish can’t help but keep glancing at his partner.

Dakota hasn’t made any more... remarks, yet Cavendish still can’t seem to relax. He’s almost _anxious_ about it happening again (if he didn’t know better, he _might_ mistake the feeling for _wanting_ Dakota to say something again).

Dakota’s eyes are closed as he works, and Cavendish can’t help but marvel at how... _peppy,_ Dakota manages to be about this job. He just makes the most of it, hardly complains, always looks on the bright side...

Dakota catches him staring. Cavendish freezes.

“What, you think I look good in the jumpsuit too?” Dakota asks with a grin.

Cavendish splutters. “I- what are you- no! No, I-I was simply wondering how on _Earth_ you can be so _jaunty_ while picking up garbage!”

Dakota shrugs. “I’ve got my tunes, it’s not too hot, I get to spend a lot of time with you, some of this trash is kind of interesting... what’s not to like, you know?”

“The heat, perhaps?”

"Eh, not hot enough to ruin things.”

With that the conversation fizzles out, and Cavendish goes back to cleaning, making a point of _not looking at Dakota._

That it, until he hears something unignorable.

“Hey hey! This one is one of my favorites, reminds me of you!”

Cavendish freezes in place, and whips his head to the side to gawk at Dakota.

“You have a song that remind you of me?”

“Yeah, I’ve got like a dozen of ‘em,” Dakota answers with a smile. “Wanna hear it?”

“...I suppose...”

Dakota unplugs his headphones, and the song begins to play aloud.

Cavendish finds himself bopping a little to it. It’s quite catchy, actually, a little faster tempo than he usually likes but the tune is good, and the singer’s voice is lovely. Though thanks to the background noise of the outdoors he does find himself having to get closer in order to hear the lyrics...

...

Wait a moment.

“Dakota, is that a-a _love song?”_

Dakota pauses his little dance, and listens. “I’d call it more of a _pining_ song, but sure. I mean, when I think of love songs I usually think of the classics, you know, like _Gitchee Gitchee Goo,_ but I guess this kinda counts-”

“And it _reminds you of me?!”_

“Yeah. Why, do you not like it? I saw you bopping your head, you like it.”

“But- the sound is not the issue here, Dakota!”

“Sheesh, no need to get so worked up. Look, I can plug my headphones back in if you want-”

“Yes! Please do so immediately!”

Dakota does, and goes back to humming along as he picks up trash.

Cavendish tells himself that the heat is in face is simply a mixture of mortification and possible sunstroke (and not at _all_ being _flattered,_ heaven’s sake no, not possible) as he too goes back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short one, but I think it's still a good chapter X)


	3. Coming Out With A Joke and You Still Want To Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's truthful and confusing (and somewhat flirtatious) comments continue, growing increasingly obvious. Not to Cavendish, however (as far as he'll admit to himself, anyway).

Cavendish sighs, wiping his forehead as he begins packing his equipment back into the van. The day had gotten hotter as time went on, and he simply _cannot_ wait to get out of this oven of a work uniform.

All of a sudden, he feels himself being lifted off the ground. He yelps, half expected to look over and find an alien picking him up and carrying him away.

Instead, he sees Dakota.

“Look, you’re already one kind of hot, you don’t need to be another,” Dakota says, plopping Cavendish into the passengers seat of the van. He turns on thee air conditioning, puts a bottle of water into Cavendish’s hands, and goes to finish the packing up.

Cavendish blinks, unsure of what just occurred.

... Well, he supposes he should be grateful for it. He _was_ upset about the heat, after all, and a nice cold drink or water will do him some goo-

The water has barely entered his mouth before it exits with _quite_ a bit of force.

He coughs, choking, as Dakota’s comment fully sinks in.

_Already one kind of hot???_

The driver’s door open and shuts, and Dakota is handing Cavendish a napkin. “You okay? Another weird windpipe problem?”

“Excuse me?” Cavendish says, having a bit of trouble talking after the intense realization-based choking. 

“You get that weird thing where you’re more likely to choke the more you need to be hydrated. Lost you at least a dozen times because of that.”

“I do not have- wait a moment, a _dozen times?”_

“Well, I thought it was just normal random choking the first eleven times,” Dakota shrugs. “Just didn’t make the connection. Felt like an idiot.”

Cavendish shifts uncomfortably.

He makes snide comments, yes, but he doesn’t _truly_ believe Dakota is an idiot. He’s just... clever in a _different_ way.

“Anyway, you all good?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Alright, I’m trustin’ you. Heh, still getting used to that, you knowing and actually looking out for yourself better. It’s nice, I can look at you and just admire without being on the lookout for potential death.”

Cavendish nearly chokes again. “Admire? Admire _what?”_

“You,” Dakota answers simply.

“... What _about_ me?!” Cavendish exclaims, confused and maybe even scandalized ( ~~and a bit _genuinely_ curious~~).

“Your eyes, for one. They’re the color of a really cool patch of sea. You know what I’m talkin’ about? When there’s a bit of-of reef, or something, and it’s this way lighter patch of water than the rest?”

“Well I-I _suppose_ I know what you mean, but I don’t think my eyes are _quite_ that color.”

“Nah, your eyes are better.”

Cavendish takes a big sip of water. He must be experiencing delayed heatstroke, with how hot his face just got.

“And your smile is another thing. You’ve got the best smile in the universe. Whenever I saved you I always tried to make you smile right after, ‘cause it just made it all better.”

Cavendish does _not_ choke again.

... But he comes close.

“Or the way you light up talkin’ about stuff you like. I wish you could see yourself when you talk about, like, Professor Time. You get this twinkle in your eye, and you lose that sort of, no offense, _stuffy_ persona you put on-”

“It is not a _persona!_... _And_ I am not _stuffy!”_

“No, you aren’t. But you pretend to be, or maybe you _think_ you are, or you’re expected to be... whatever reason, I’m sure you’ve got one. Probably want people to take you more seriously, right? Don’t worry, I think I’m the only one who can tell it isn’t real.”

“It is _completely_ real! I am a _gentleman!_ A _refined gentleman!”_

“Yeah Cav, and I’m straight.”

“Precise- wait, what?”

Dakota just snickers. “Love makin’ you confused.”

“... Well you are _greatly succeeding_ in that today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so um... I have been up _all night_ and my vision is going blurry from the sleepiness but like I _think_ this is a good chapter so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! (And if it's off I'm sorry XD)


	4. Panic (Of The Gay Variety, But That Part Of The Label Has Gone Missing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish is pretty sure the feeling he keeps getting is distress. Nothing else. Absolutely not any other kind of emotion as Dakota continues to be oddly _affectionate_.

Dakota hums to himself as he drives, while Cavendish nurses his cold water.

... What a _day_ it’s been. And it’s only noon!

“Dakota?”

Cavendish surprises himself with that, not having expected to start up a conversation.

“Yeah?”

Oh, criminy. He has no idea what he wanted to say. Think, _think..._

“What did you mean by a pining song?” he blurts out.

Well, that’s not _at all_ the kind of subject matter he wanted to further discuss.

Dakota just shrugs. “You know, pining. You like someone, but you don’t say it, and you just wait for them to notice.”

“Why would anyone write a song about that?”

“Because arts about _expression,_ duh. And because people like me can relate.”

“... So you’re pining over someone, then? Who would... oh, is it Savann-”

“Nope,” Dakota says, the sharp reply right in time with Dakota having to do a sharp turn with the van.

Cavendish yelps as he’s tossed around in his seat a little. 

Dakota pulls over, and looks at his partner with concern. “You okay? No slicing seatbelts?”

“Every word of concern you breathe creates a new world of fears for me,” Cavendish says, righting himself in his seat and dusting his torso off. 

“Yeah, you’re okay.”

“What on Earth even caused that reaction?”

“You assumed I’m pining over _Savannah._ She’s cool and all, but she’s not really my _type.”_

“You flirted with her, though.”

“Just to see what would happen, I’m not _actually_ interested. Besides, that’s not how I actually flirt and-and show romantic affection.”

“So you flirt by... not flirting? Is that what you’re saying?” Cavendish’s tone is deadpan.

“Sort of. Usually it’s sharing things I like, spending a lot of time with someone, stuff like that... like a zoo trip, my perfect date would be a zoo trip.”

“Are you serious? I know the zoo is _fun_ to you, but _that important?”_

“It’s nice! You get to see animals, learn things, walk around together a lot, plenty of snacks...”

... It _does_ sound nice when Dakota describes it that way, Cavendish thinks.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so annoyed by you talking about it in the past.”

“Eh, it’s alright. I know I tend to ramble a lot when it comes to stuff like that. And it’s hard for me to stay mad at you for that kind of thing. When you’re angry you can be a little _intense_ , but when you’re just mildly annoyed you’re pretty cute.”

Cavendish’s face heats up again. “Dakota!”

“What?”

“Stop saying that!”

“Saying what?”

“That you find me... _cute!_ It does not come across the way you think!”

“What, are you taking it as an insult, or-”

“No, I’m not, just- oh, just stop saying it!” It makes his face heat up, and his chest feel... _something,_ and Cavendish is unfamiliar with these feelings and it _distresses_ him and he _does not like being distressed._

Dakota puts his hands up. “Whoa, okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would upset you that much.”

“It-it’s not _upsetting,_ just- oh, nevermind. Let’s just go get _lunch,_ as I’m sure you’re starving for some.”

Dakota smiles, and pulls back out into the road. “Always makes me feel good when _you’re_ the one who says we should go get food. Makes me feel heard.”

“How could I not hear you, with how often you blabber about it?” 

“Heard as in _cared about,_ Cav.”

“Of course I care about you,” Cavendish finds himself saying. 

Dakota grins. The sunlight coming through the van window seems to surround him in a soft halo (they really need to wash the van), highlighting his hair, making him look just _bright..._

Cavendish’s heartbeat flutters.

He quickly turns to look out the window. _Distressed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope this is good, my hyperfixation switched to something else for a bit so I’m finding it slightly difficult to write MML stuff. Damn ADHD. But! I want to finish this so I will power through the writer’s block. Also it’s very late/early so hopefully that didn’t affect quality XD)


	5. Let's Grab Some Lunch And Have A Gay Old Time (Meant Both Ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota comes out, and Cavendish continues to be utterly oblivious. But today, Dakota can't just brush it off with no outside signs of disappointment.

Lunch goes by much quicker than it usually does, or at least it _feels_ that way. 

Dakota mostly just mentions how good the food is, and simply _barrages_ the waitress and cooks with compliments. He can’t seem to help himself.

Cavendish slowly eats his meal, watching Dakota light up the room.

... Figuratively, of course. He’s not _making the actual room brighter_ (even if ti almost seems that way).

And then, the waitress _asks for his phone number._

Cavendish expects Dakota to comply, really. The waitress is nice, and she’s laughed at most of his jokes, and seems to have a similar passion for food given the discussion.

But Dakota _turns her down._ Gently, and though she’s clearly disappointed she recovers fast.

Cavendish remembers what Dakota said in the car. 

... _Should_ he ask? Dakota has been distracted this whole meal, and Cavendish has been free from any... _inappropriate_ admiring comments. Which is a good thing. He wants that. Very good thing. Good...

...

Oh, blast it. Dakota’s been oddly candid today, he might as well go for it. With as much time as they spend together, there’s still quite a bit about Dakota that’s a complete mystery to Cavendish.

“You’re not interested in her?”

Dakota shakes his head. “Got someone on my mind, remember?”

“Oh, yes. Well, is she _like_ who you have in mind? Because I rather thought she seemed like what would be your ‘type’.”

“Nah, actually. My type is usually guys.”

Cavendish gasps, which results in him choking a little on his food. Dakota quickly gets up and starts patting his back, helping Cavendish cough up the blockage.

“Are you okay?”

Cavendish nods, and takes a drink of water. Dakota sits back down, and waits for Cavendish to catch his breath before going back to eating.

“Wh- Dakota, put down the fork, please, we _must_ address what you’ve just said. You can’t just reveal that so casually and then act as if it didn’t happen!”

“Reveal what?”

“That you’re gay!” Cavendish says, but he keeps his exclamation quiet, just in case Dakota would rather keep it private.

“Well, not _exactly._ I think I’m more Bi, but _usually_ I lean more towards men.”

“How have we know each other this long and it’s never come up?!”

“Because I don’t sleep-talk during dreams about my crush?”

Cavendish blushes beet-red. “Former crush,” he says, as though that’s any sort of defense. “Hardly a chance now, with her still in the future.”

Dakota smiles a little at that reminder. Cavendish is pretty sure he should be offended by that, but for some reason it just makes him blush harder.

“So that’s your type, then? Just men?”

"No, it’s more specific. Like, I like tall, tall is good. Accents are nice. Being able to have fun, of course...”

Cavendish finds himself correcting pis posture and sitting up straighter. “So you’re pining over a tall, silly man with an accent?”

Dakota looks him in the eyes. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“... Well, I can’t think of anyone we know who matches that description.”

Dakota drops his head, sighs, and chuckles. “I’m sure you can’t. Come on, let’s get done. I think that show you like is on soon.”

Cavendish watches Dakota go back to eating, but something is... different, now. 

Dakota seems a little less _bright._

Cavendish thinks perhaps it _had_ been literal earlier, because the drop in Dakota’s mood seem to bring a drop in color with it. He could swear the room gets duller as Dakota becomes less chatty.


	6. How Many Chapters Does It Take For A Man To Get A Hint (It's Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish wants to further address Dakota's love life situation, and ends up coming to two realizations that frankly, could have been one, had it been anyone a little less clueless.

The walk back to the van is... quiet.

It’s late into the afternoon, now, and there’s a slight breeze in the air. Cavendish keeps glancing over at Dakota, partly out of concern, partly to watch the way the wind just slightly moves his thick curls.

He’s somehow always noticed things like that, and at the same time never _really_ payed attention to them. But now he can’t seem to stop being aware of little details surrounding Dakota.

And it gives him those weird, _unfamiliar_ feelings in his chest. Which he’s... starting to not mind as much.

Maybe it’s bad that he’s getting used to them. Could be a heart issue!

... 

“Dakota?”

“Yeah?”

“What... did I say wrong?”

Dakota looks up at him with surprise. “Huh?”

“Your mood has been soured ever since our talk in the restaurant.”

“Oh. That. Well... you’re just a little _oblivious_ sometimes, and it be kinda... disheartening, I guess.”

“Oblivious?!”

Dakota raises an eyebrow. “Island. Remember?”

... Oh, yes. The hundreds of Dakotas _might_ be proof of some... _slight_ obliviousness...

“So are you upset I can’t figure out who you like, then?”

“Sorta!”

“Well, _why?_ Why is it so important to you that I figure it out?!”

“Because you’re my partner! You’re one of the most important people in the world to me!”

Cavendish stops dead in his tracks. It takes Dakota only a second to stop as well, turn around and look Cavendish in the eyes.

“I’m one of the most important people in the world to you?” Cavendish repeats in a soft tone.

“See? Oblivious,” Dakota says, sounding a little tired. “I try to show you that every day. Yeah, I make you pay for lunch a lot of times, and I make fun of you a little, but I care a _lot_ about you.”

Cavendish blinks.

He recalls when Dakota discovered his stuffed teddy bear, Dennis, for the first time, how after a bit of teasing Cavendish explained how important Dennis was to him, and how Dakota has respected the bear ever since.

He recalls a time Dakota accidentally splashed grape juice on his favorite white button-up, and how the next day he discovered that the shirt had been cleaned and completely stain-free, and Dakota had just shrugged it off when Cavendish expressed his thanks (and surprise).

He recalls how Dakota listened to him talk on and on about Professor Time on _countless_ occasions, and how a lot of Dakota’s admiration for the Professor came about _after_ hearing all of Cavendish’s gushing.

He recalls many, many occasions that at in the moments simply seemed like a casual nicety, or even just a _neutral interaction or act._

“... You _do_ try to show me that often, don’t you?”

Dakota’s eyes widen a little. _Hopeful._ “Yeah, I do.”

Cavendish pulls Dakota into a hug. “I’m terribly sorry I’ve never noticed, old chap.”

Dakota hugs back, and Cavendish feels... butterflies in his chest?

“It’s okay. I know you, and that’s just kinda how you are.”

“... You should tell whoever it is you like. They’ll be very, very lucky to have you.” 

Cavendish expects the words to bring a sort of _closure_ to him, somehow. Instead they make him feel... 

...

Grieved?

Dakota pulls away, and rubs his neck. “I don’t know... keep getting scared it’ll drive him away. Friendship is safe, you know?”

Cavendish nods. “Yes, I suppose it is. But is safe _always_ better? We’ve gone on many dangerous adventures, and often times they turn out with good results! Well, when they’re not... fatal, or failures... oh my, have we _ever_ had a good result from an adventure? Oh, nevermind that. You took risks when you saved me all those times. Why not now?”

“Because safer _is_ better,” Dakota says. “With you it’s _always_ better.”

Cavendish sighs. 

He’s not going to get through to Dakota about this instantly, is he? 

Ah well... now he knows, so at least he can work at it for a while. Dakota _deserves_ a good life partner.

They continue their walk. Once they get to the van Dakota gets in the driver’s seat, and Cavendish gets in the passenger’s side.

As Dakota drive, Cavendish begins to nod off, running the conversation through his sleepy head.

Yes, safe is _good,_ but sometimes risk is _worth it._ Especially with a payoff like Dakota could get. He clearly is very enamored with whoever this tall, silly man with the accent is, after all.

Cavendish can imagine how Dakota would go about a relationship. Casually, but with lots of care. Probably a lot of acts of service, or lots of quality time and listening. He’s a big gift person, after all. Zoo trips, Cavendish can imagine how excited Dakota would be to bring a partner on a zoo trip with him.

‘Safer is better,’ he said. Well, safety is always the most comfortable _after_ a big risk-

...

...

...

‘With _you_ it’s always better,’ he said?

...

‘With _you.’_

...

No, no, couldn’t...

...

...

...

_Oh._

_**Oh dear.** _


	7. Took Them Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish briefly struggles with his sexuality while wondering how to deal with this Dakota situation, but soon his worries and confusion are taken care of.

Cavendish follows Dakota up the steps to the apartment/office, trailing behind on purpose.

He watches with wide, shell-shocked eyes as Dakota unlocks the door. No, the action itself is not astounding, but the idea that-

That-

That _Dakota loves him,_ of all people, is... _impossible._

And-and what’s Cavendish to _do_ about it? He’s not into men! At least, he doesn’t _think_ he is... he’s never actually been clear on how _attraction_ works, fully, he just sort of guesses... he was fairly sure he had a crush on Hildegard, and she didn’t give him the same feelings Dakota does...

...

But he could be _wrong,_ right? He’s been wrong before. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s been wrong _plenty_ of times before. Especially when it comes to Dakota!

He sits down on the couch. Dakota goes to turn on the TV, flicking over to the show Cavendish has been liking lately.

Again, those... _butterflies._ Dakota knowing the show, choosing to turn it on just for Cavendish... it makes Cavendish _feel something._

...

... Even _if..._

...

But they’re work partners! Surely there’s a rule, or something of the like, surely it wouldn’t be allowed-

Oh, why is he even entertaining the idea, as though there would be _any way-_

...

 _Does_ he like Dakota in that way?

He certainly enjoys his company, and he’s happier when they’re together even if he doesn’t always show it, and of course Dakota’s presence tends to make any situation just a bit more bearable, even if it’s by Dakota being _more unbearable than the situation,_ and-

...

But he also gets _annoyed_ with Dakota _, often!_ So he can’t be...

...

But he always _forgives,_ and he knows Dakota means well.

...

Oh, he remembers destroying those pistachio saplings that one night, and Dakota noticed how bad his nerves were getting at the though of being caught, so Dakota started singing and nagging him to join in...

The slight irritation had kept Cavendish distracted, and it had helped _immensely_ with his anxieties over the situation...

...

...

...

Even... even if he _does_ like Dakota, though... does he _deserve_ him? 

Dakota is so _upbeat,_ yet _sensible,_ and he’s funny, and so kind, so personable. 

And he said... he said the man he likes has a fun side, but does Cavendish _really_ have that? What if Dakota just _thinks_ he does, and after a while he realizes Cavendish _is_ just a stick in the mud...

And what if they clash too often? What if it ruins their friendship? What if they go their separate ways and never speak again? What if-

Dennis is placed in Cavendish’s lap.

Cavendish snaps out of his whirling thoughts, and looks at Dakota.

Dakota is watching the TV, but he keeps sneaking glances at Cavendish.

Again, Cavendish feels butterflies. Somehow the light from the TV is making Dakota look... _angelic,_ and oh dear he _does_ like Dakota doesn’t he, what will he do _now,_ how will he cope, he can’t _hide it forever-_

“Are you okay?” Dakota asks, fully turning to look at Cavendish.

Cavendish’s mouth feels dry. 

“Cav? You’re scarin’ me a little.”

Just say everything is fine, just say everything is-

“Is it me?”

His voice is so soft, it barely even counts as a whisper. Yet it seems to drown out all other sounds in the room.

Dakota blinks. 

And blinks. 

And blinks.

He seems broken.

“Dakota,” Cavendish says, voice just slightly stronger this time. “How long?”

Dakota stares for a minute more. And then...

“Since our first year working together.”

Cavendish’s breath catches in his chest, and his hand goes to cover his mouth. “Oh my- you’ve been keeping it secret for _that long?”_

“To be fair, I was kind of obvious sometimes,” Dakota says. There’s no sassy tone, no teasing humor. It’s just a statement of fact as he stares into Cavendish’s eyes.

Cavendish has a sudden urge to reach over and take Dakota’s glasses off, so he can actually _see into his partner’s eyes._

“... Does this ruin stuff for us?” Dakota asks, voice breaking a little. “We can ignore it, if you want.”

Ignore it... pretend today never happened, pretend things are like they’ve always been... 

...

Cavendish reaches over.

Puts one hand on Dakota’s hand.

Uses the other to cup Dakota’s face.

He’s never really done this before. He’s imagined it, always with a faceless figure standing in for whoever it would be one day... whoever it would be when ti felt _right..._

Dakota’s eyes go wide. “Cav, what’re you-”

Cavendish closes his eyes and presses his lips to Dakota’s.

For one horrible second, Dakota remains stiff. Cavendish fears he’s risked it all just to _lose_ it all.

And then Dakota’s arms wrap around him, pulling his closer. Deeper into the kiss.

When they pull apart, they both have to pause to catch their breath.

“That was way better than how I imagined it,” Dakota breathes. “I always thought your mustache would make me sneeze in the middle of it.”

Cavendish isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or roll his eyes, so he just brushes past the comment so as not to ruin the mood. “What got into you today, Dakota? After years of keeping it all secret, what finally pushed you to drop so many hints and reveals?”

“I don’t know, really. Just... felt like it was a day for telling the truth.”

Cavendish is sure there must be more to it than that, somehow. But now is not the time.

He leans in again, and Dakota does as well. This time, Cavendish holds Dakota’s head, burying his hand in Dakota hair as they kiss. 

Whatever the reason for Dakota’s day of candidness, Cavendish is _very_ glad that Dakota dropped all those unexpected truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there might be an epilogue. Haven't decided if there will be one yet, but I _think_ I might do one. We'll see. If not, then thank you all for reading this, and taking this journey! Thank you for your comments, your kudos, your time! This is the first project I've ever stuck with all the way to the finish, XD
> 
> Not to um, do any self-promo at the end here, _but_ if anyone is interested, I do have another multi-chapter Dakota and Cavendish fic I'm doing, and the prologue is up on this very page at this very moment. It's a little more angsty, and it is not focused on shipping so much as it is on an adventure/event. But I'm very excited for it, and if y'all like Angsty Fics With Supporting Each Other Through A Crisis, I think you'll like it too. It's also going to be much longer than this one.
> 
> Sorry to end it off with that promo, I just don't really know how else I would announce that on this site?
> 
> Thank you all again, _so so so so so much_ , for reading this story. It means the world to me that you'd spend your time here, and I'm glad I could provide enjoyable content. Have a wonderful day, everyone. <3


End file.
